Calandrian Empire
The Calandrian Empire is one of the most powerful alien empires in the Milky Way Galaxy. It rules more than a thousand systems, and its power extends to many smaller stellar nations. History Size and location The Calandrian Empire is located in the Milky Way Galaxy, more specifically in the Gamma Quadrant (with holdings in the Beta Quadrant as well). By the start of the 33rd Century, the Calandrian Empire's territory is spread across more than 25,000 light years, and it rules more than 2,000 inhabitated systems. Member Species *Anusians *Calandrians Politics The Calandrian Empire tend to either use violence or the threat of violence to get what it wants. With one of the most powerful and battlehardened militaries in the Known Universe, it is a mostly succesful strategy. Should violence not be a viable option, the Calandrian Empire has some very adept assassins at hand, ready to obey the order of the Emperor. Government The Emperor of the Calandrian Empire - currently Jorran Thorn - rules supreme. He is advised by the Imperial Senate, which is comprised by representatives of all Imperial worlds. Imperial Guard The Calandrian Imperial Guard are comprised of more than 50 million troops. The army consists of lightly armed Guardians, while each clan puts forth a number of elite units. Imperial Army Imperial Guardians - consists of volunteers, which are recruited from every planet in the Empire. They are trained at various training facilities. Once their training is completed, they are issued laser rifles and a distinctive bloodred combat armour, and attached to a planetary defence force or to a fleet vessel for landing operations. Imperial Guardians serve a minimum of 10 years. The Imperial Guardians are loyal to the Emperor and the Senate. There are some 40 million Guardians in service at any one time Clan Units *'Legion of Dread' - The ultimate fighting unit. Consisting of elite troops wearing powered armour and carrying fusion rifles and personal force fields, the Legion of Dread has been instrumental in the conquest of more than a thousand planets. *'Wolfstab's Raiders' - This unit is feared among all enemies of the Empire. It consists of 50 highly trained warriors carrying laser pistols, who each control a MAU! Wolfstab's Raiders was formed in 2692, a year after the Shadow War, by Lucius Wolfstab, a retired MechWarrior. He recruited likeminded individuals within Clan Death, and subsequently offered his services to Lord Lei'land Kar, Leader of Clan Death. Only members of Clan Death are recruited to Wolfstab's Raiders. The unit is supported by Clan Death, and are loyal to the clan rather than the Empire. *'Black Knives' - This is a unit of remarkably effective assassins, used for assassinations on enemy political and military commanders. Equipped with a laser pistol, a hologuise kit, a photon shield, and their wits, the Black Knives are very good at their chosen art. The unit is loyal to Clan Dark Moon. *'Raven Commandos' - The ultimate sappers. The Commandos are all experts in siege attacks, and have contributed to the fall of many a planet. The Commandos consist of elite troops wearing white combat armour and carrying laser rifles. The Raven Commandos was founded in 2686 A.D. by Lord Kamen Tanaka, Leader of Clan Steel Raven. At the time the Shadow War raged, and the clan needed troops specialised in taking out rebel fortresses. To this day only members of Clan Steel Raven can become members of the Commandos. The unit is loyal to Clan Steel Raven. *'Fangs of the Wolf' - the shocktroops of Clan Blood Wolf. Recruited within Clan Blood Wolf, the Fangs are trained as shocktroops and bodyguards. They are usually equipped with powered armour and laser rifles, though fusion rifles are also in use within the unit. The Fangs of the Wolf is a young unit, having been formed in 3124 A.D. as Maugan Rakun's personal troops. After the ascension of Rakun, the Fangs became his official bodyguard, an honour they retain under Thorn. The unit is loyal to the Emperor and Clan Blood Wolf. The distinctive green armour of the Fangs are respected throughout the Empire. *'Blood Commandos' - the ultimate infiltrators. Where the Legion of Dread is a hammer that crushes the foe, the Blood Commandos are the knife that stab the foe in the back. The Blood Commandos wear bordeaux combat armour and carry laser rifles. The Blood Commandos was founded in 2802 A.D. by Lady Leia Karos, the leader of Clan Blood Viper. Clan Blood Viper had just been formed and the Clan needed a elite unit just like the other clans. Only members of Clan Blood Viper are allowed to enter the Commandos. The unit is loyal to Clan Blood Viper rather than the Empire. *'Fighting Falcons' - The Fighting Falcons consist of veteran soldiers. They are recruited exclusively within Clan Ice Falcon and serve aboard the Clan's merchant ships as bodyguards and marines. The Falcons wear combat armour and laser rifles. They are loyal to Clan Ice Falcon. The distinctive blue armour of the Falcons are known in every trading post in the known galaxy. *'Star Commandos' - In an effort to create a military unit loyal to the Clan, Clan Star Viper founded the Star Commandos in 2918 A.D. Armed with silvergrey combat armour and laser rifles, the Commandos are a common sight on Uris. The Commandos accompany Star Viper diplomats to and from diplomatic meetings. *'Buska Loreik' - The Buska Loreik are feared throughout the Empire and much of the surrounding territory. The Buska Loreik consists of a measly 100 troops. However, each of them carries a laser pistols, and controls a MAU! *'Anusian Warriors' - The Anusians are known as dangerous and skilled warriors, and especially feared for their close assaults. All Anusian warriors carry chainswords and plasma pistols, and wear light combat armour. *'Anusian Wolfriders' - Some Anusians tame the feral Blood Wolves native to Calandria, and use them as mounts in battle. Contrary to popular belief, they do not serve as assault cavalry, but as mounted scouts. They are also used for raids behind enemy lines. All Anusian Wolfriders carry chainswords and plasma pistols, and wear light combat armour. Imperial Starfleet The Imperial Starfleet employs more than 15 million men and women, of which some 5 million are trained as marines. All navy personnel are trained for combat and carries laser pistols. In addition, Imperial Marines wear darkblue combat armour and carry laser rifles. They are frequently deployed alongside Imperial Guardians in landing operations. Navy personnal is usually recruited among Clan Steel Raven, but not to the exclusion of all others. Known Vessels *''Avenger'' *''Dies Irae'' *''Dread'' *''Glorious Death'' *''Magnificent Destruction'' *''One Purpose'' *''Singleminded Annihilation'' *''Terrific Oblivion'' Designs *Armageddon-class Battleship *Doom Moon-class Command Ship *Glorious Death-class Battleship *Dire Wolf-class Battleship *Imperator-class Battle Cruiser *Furious-class Strike Cruiser *Oppressor-class Cruiser *Marauder-class Light Cruiser *Conqueror-class Destroyer *Slaughter-class Frigate *Ravager-class Corvette *Intruder-class Gunship *Deathwing-class Drop Ship *Nightwing Assault Fighter Category:Nations of the 33rd CenturyCategory:Nations of the Milky WayCategory:Nations of the Gamma Quadrant